Chains Like Trophies
by xHarryIsMyHomeboyx
Summary: A series of brief snippets depicting Draco and Harry's life together as Master and slave.
1. Afterwards

Harry sighed into Draco's thigh as those knowing fingers fondled his locks. Draco felt Harry's eyes close and his whole face relax as he rubbed his temple. One hand was extended behind him, holding him up. The other hand continued to explore his lover, his property—his Harry. He brushed over the welts on his shoulders, still raw from the brutal force of the flogger, which Draco quietly fingered with the hand behind his back. Harry tensed for a moment at the pressure on his wounds, but then a deep breath relaxed him even further into Draco's skin.

"Good boy," Draco acknowledged, pressing harder into the burning flesh. He smiled absently as he drew a shudder out of his object of perusal. He grazed his nails softly over the rest of the beaten back, enjoying the increasing shakiness of Harry's breathing. The sadistic hand found the broken mounds of Harry's bare arse, and squeezed. The action spurred his desire, and he squeezed harder, aiming to bruise. "Breathe," he ordered, feeling the stillness that had come over Harry. As he felt Harry exhale, he turned his hand as far as it would go, twisting into the flesh with all his strength. When he released, he slid his hand gently along Harry's crack, teasing the hole with just the tip of his fingers. At this, Harry let out a moan, earning him a firm slap where Draco's hand had just finished playing.

Draco sat up straighter and brought his other hand into the action, rubbing all over Harry's battered skin. One hand gripped Harry's hair tightly, while the other teased his tender nipple. Without warning, he issued three sharp smacks in quick succession directly onto the sensitive nub. Smirking, he pinched it between his fingers, chuckling a bit at Harry's obvious erection.

"Whore," he said. With a final smack, he attached the chain that hung behind them to Harry's collar, and left.


	2. Don't Go

Harry, having not come in over a week, shuddered as Draco fiddled with the cock cage and pushed the dildo further into his ass, which was charmed to be impossible to remove by anyone other than Draco. Harry was kept in this state because Draco wasn't happy with him. When they began this relationship, harry only had one restriction: Draco could not forbid him from seeing his friends and going to work. Draco conceded to this, and he didn't think it would matter much to him at all. But every time Harry left for work, Draco felt a surge of possessive rage. He wanted to pin Harry to the floor with just the force of his own strength, and then fuck him hard and fast, and come all over him, and then throw him in his cage where he couldn't get away.

But he couldn't do that, so instead he expressed his anger by not letting Harry come, and making his time away from Draco as uncomfortable as possible. So he locked him up and stuffed a dildo in his ass, which he could spell to thrust and vibrate whenever he wanted. Small weights hung from clamps on Harry's nipples, and Draco thought he looked beautiful. He stood up, facing Harry, and pulled his face in for a domineering kiss. He kept his hands around Harry's head as they pulled apart.

"Don't go," he whispered.

"Draco."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Harry reached up and brushed a blonde hair out of Draco's eye. He then pulled away and began to dress, feeling his lover's eyes on every part of him.

"Come back for lunch," Draco said as Harry opened the door to leave.

"Okay." Harry smiled at Draco's rather cute pout. "Out of curiosity, is my cock ever getting out of this cage?"

"Don't count on it."

"Petty," Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

Draco watched as he closed the door behind him and apparated away.


	3. Try Again

Draco sat on the leather sofa, enjoying the delightful view Harry provided. His ankles were secured to cuffs that came out of the floor (thanks to a handy spell Draco had perfected), and his torso was folded over a wooden table. There was enough space between his crotch and the table to allow his cock to hang freely, unlocked for the first time in weeks. A large dildo was stuffed in his ass, charmed to thrust at whatever speed Draco desired. A paddle floated in the air, smacking Harry's ass at a steady pace.

Harry's moans and whimpers turned into words.

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"Please, oh God, please, sir, let me come."

"No."

Harry screamed, gripping the edges of table with all his strength, having been told not to move them. "Please." Tears were beginning to form with the effort it took to reign in his orgasm. Draco just smiled and took a sip of his wine. "AAAAGHHH!" Harry sobbed, desperate for release. "Please. Please, Master, please…"

"If you come, you will be punished."

Harry groaned as his prostate was pounded without mercy. "Please, sir, if not, then please…"

Draco smirked. "What are you asking for, Harry?"

"Please," he cried. "P-prevent it…"

Draco got up and placed himself in front of Harry's red face. "Are you asking me," he said slowly, enjoying the sounds his lover was making, "to lock you up again?"

"YES," Harry panted. "Please, I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"UGH."

"Use your words," Draco mocked.

"I can't—I have to—Draco—" A harsh hand slapped him across the face. "Master, please, I can't—"

"Do you really have so little control?"

"Yes, please, I'm going to—"

"Don't."

"Master, pl—AAAARRGGHHH."

Draco watched contentedly as Harry fell apart, unable to control his body's reactions any longer, his climax shooting out of him. But the charmed dildo and paddle didn't stop, and within seconds, Harry was hard again.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Master…"

Draco leaned in and held Harry's face in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet.

"I told you not to do that."

"I'm sorry."

"You disobeyed me."

"I didn't—I didn't mean to…"

"You're such a horny little slut, you can't even obey a simple order. It's pathetic, you know."

Harry's eyes closed as he sobbed harder. "Please." It came out as a whisper, his need greater than his embarrassment.

Draco laughed. "Are you actually asking me if you can come again?"

Harry nodded, breathing heavily. "Or lock me up. Please just lock me up again, Master…"

"And how would that help you to learn control?"

"Please… I'm gonna… I'm…"

Draco walked forward and knelt down beside Harry's straining erection. Then he blew a soft stream of air directly onto his target. He smiled as Harry screamed, his cock once again spewing from stimulation.

"Pathetic," Draco said again. Then he stood, ran a hand through Harry's hair, and leaned in close to his ear. "Such a naughty whore," he breathed, and stretched his lips out to plant a kiss on the trembling man before him. "Try again."


	4. It's Okay

Sometimes Harry didn't mind the cage. When Draco was feeling particularly generous, he would keep it at its most spacious size, giving Harry enough room to spread out. He might lay a blanket down for him, and fill his ass with a friendly butt plug, rather than the vicious dildo that was attached. Draco was not in such a mood, however, and the cage was adjusted to keep Harry scrunched on all fours. He was impaled on the giant cock that buzzed agonizingly inside of him. His knees dug painfully into the cold metal floor of the cage as he tried, futilely, to shift into a more comfortable position. He did not like this at all, but that was the point. He was being punished for repeatedly coming when he didn't have permission.

The worst part wasn't the cramped space, or the constant buzz of the dildo in his ass, or his own hard cock that had been spelled to prevent release, or even the fact that he hadn't been let out to use the bathroom (there was a small puddle of piss under him that he just couldn't stop)—it was the loneliness. Draco had left him in there, on edge, all day, only visiting once to wank over the cage, enjoying Harry's desperate attempts to catch his come in his mouth and ending up with much of it on his face. By the time Draco returned to the room at the end of the day, it had dried, some of it sticking to his eyelashes and making him squint. Harry could have, with difficulty, rubbed some of it off with his shoulder, but he didn't. He wanted Draco to see that he appreciated any attention he was given, and he was really trying to be good. But when Draco returned, he didn't acknowledge Harry at all. He stripped out of his clothes and dressed in his pajamas right in front of him, knowing without looking that Harry's cock was hardening at the sight. Draco hadn't been inside of Harry in a few days now, and he knew that the denial had Harry panting with need, but he didn't feel the same loss. He enjoyed the tightness of Harry's hole, of course, and the closeness he provided, but he could get off well enough on his own, watching Harry writhe under his administrations. So he went straight to bed, without even glancing at the captive man.

Harry felt like he could cry. He knew that Draco had made it so difficult to obey the "no coming" rule because he wanted to punish him for another reason that he couldn't say. He wanted to punish him for leaving him multiple times a week to go to work. Draco never asked him to quit, but Harry knew he wanted him to. He felt awful, caught between doing what he loved and making the person he loved happy. And worst of all, he had work in the morning, and it didn't look like he was getting out of this cage anytime soon.

Time passed slowly as he stayed there, cramped and unable to sleep, and eventually, without meaning to, he did start to cry. He kept glancing at the clock, which he could just make out in his peripheral vision, feeling more and more anxious as it got closer to the time he had to leave for work. Would Draco let him out? What if he didn't? What would he do? He wondered if Draco would really keep him there, and if he should use the safe word if he did. It hit 5:00, and he was starting to panic. Even if Draco did let him out, how would he be able to focus and do well at work? He hadn't slept at all.

He was so wrapped up in thoughts about what he was going to do that it took him a minute to realize that the sound he heard was Draco unlocking the cage with his wand. And then he heard Draco say, "Come here." Harry's heart was racing as he slowly and painfully pulled himself off the giant dildo. He crawled over to the bed, and then up on to it. It was 5:30 AM and still dark, but his eyes found Draco's and held them for a moment. And then Draco motioned for him to turn around and pulled him closer, rubbing his shoulder as they spooned. Harry sucked in a breath as he felt the tip of Draco's cock at his entrance, and then the whole thing inside of him. Draco moved slowly and softly, kissing Harry's neck as he did so. Harry moaned and pushed back, relishing this feeling that he had missed so much.

"You may come," Draco said, removing the spell on Harry's cock, and he did, exploding in fulfillment and release. Draco came soon after, but he did not remove himself from inside of Harry. Instead he stayed there and continued to rub small circles on Harry's skin until they both fell asleep.


	5. I Love You

When they first got together, Draco had been surprised to learn that Harry was so domestically capable. There were spells that could do the job, but Draco preferred to watch Harry put his muggle cleaning and cooking skills to use. Decorated in nipple clamps, a cock cage, and the pulsating butt plug that was almost always there, as well as the welts and bruises Draco had given him, Harry would work hard at his chores. Sometimes Draco would put Harry to work, and then go about his day without paying him any mind. He'd make one of his frequent trips to the Ministry, and be content with the knowledge that there was a dedicated slave at home, still obeying his orders. Sometimes, perhaps in the middle of an important conversation with the Minister, he would subtly flick his wand, changing the pace of the plug in Harry's ass.

Draco arrived home one day to find Harry pulling something out of the oven.

"What's this?"

Harry looked up and smiled. "I made you a cake."

"What's the occasion?" Draco asked, walking around the counter to pull Harry toward him.

"I love you."

Draco's hands found Harry's ass and grabbed. "I know."

"You could say it back, you know."

A hand moved from Harry's ass to tickle his encased cock. "I could." He smirked as Harry's eyes closed and his breath changed at the attention to his neglected organ. "You made a mess of the oven."

"I'll clean it, sir," Harry breathed.

"Do it now."

Harry withdrew himself from the arms around him and gathered his cleaning supplies. Draco sat on one of the stools along the counter and watched as Harry gave him a bit of a show. Mesmerized by Harry's ass as it wiggled and stretched, he absent-mindedly cut himself a piece of the chocolate cake in front of him.

"I haven't iced that yet."

"Did I say you could stop?"

Harry turned back to the oven, swaying enticingly as he finished up.

"May I get back to the cake now?"

Draco answered with a curt nod, choosing to ignore the bit of snark in Harry's tone. He continued to leisurely enjoy his cake as he eyed Harry with some curiosity.

"You know, I never asked," he said, and Harry flicked his eyes up from his work to show he was listening, "where did you learn all of this?"

"All of what?"

"Cooking, baking, cleaning… Did you take a class in being a housewife without my knowledge?"

Harry's eyes were glued to the cake he was icing as he answered. "I learned when I was little."

"You mean before Hogwarts?" Harry nodded. "So you were doing all this stuff when you were a little kid?" Another nod. "Why?" Harry shrugged. "Use your words."

"I had to."

Draco was quiet for a moment, understanding. "So what you're saying is, there's a reason you've never expressed a desire to see your family." Harry didn't answer. "The cake is iced. You can stop spreading it around." When this went unacknowledged, he tried again. "Harry, stop." Nothing. "Harry, look at me."

Harry pulled the knife he was using away from the cake, still holding it in a tight fist, and breathed in the breath he was holding. There was something hard in his eyes that caught Draco off guard. On an impulse, he got up and walked behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel all the tension in his body. Then he gently kissed Harry's neck, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Thanks for making me a cake," he said. "I love you."


	6. At Work

Draco frequently chose days Harry was working to visit the Ministry. He worked as an informer to the Minister and some department heads, sharing knowledge he gained from both experience and bribery.

He and Harry had a system for when they were at the Ministry at the same time. Sometimes Draco would stop by the Auror Department and watch Harry until he noticed him. It was always amazing to watch Harry at work. He was a highly respected member of the team, often trusted with difficult assignments and decisions. He was a natural leader, confident and in his element, and people sought his opinion and approval. But they didn't know that there was a dildo in his ass, pulsating and vibrating at Draco's command, or that there was a spell on his cock that denied him relief. They didn't know what Draco whispered to him when Harry spotted him and they kissed. They didn't hear the vulgar words he used to remind Harry of his place, making Harry grateful for the spell that kept him from coming on the spot. They didn't know that the silver bracelet around his wrist was actually his collar, shrunken for public appearances.

Sometimes Draco wanted more than to just watch Harry work. On these occasions, he would flick his wand to make the dildo in Harry's ass widen. This was Harry's cue to make an excuse to leave and meet Draco in the bathroom at the far end of the maintenance floor. This particular bathroom was out of the way of the offices, which meant that it was almost always unoccupied. Harry would enlarge his collar and fasten it around his neck, then assume Draco's preferred position: kneeling on the floor, legs spread, hands behind his back, head down. And he'd wait. It was always terrifying waiting there, hoping that no one other than Draco would open the door.

This time, Draco let Harry wait for longer than usual. He was having a discussion with the head of the Department of Mysteries, and was in no rush. Besides, he liked the idea of Harry waiting there, vulnerable to discovery, however unlikely that was. He knew how much it scared him. When he arrived, he saw Harry release a breath of relief.

"Good boy," he said, casting privacy and silencing spells around the area. Then he knelt in front of Harry raised his hand to the other boy's chin, tilting it so their eyes met. "Tell me what you are."

"I'm your whore, sir."

"More specific." He got up, pulled the crop out of his pocket and restored to its usual size, and paced around the kneeling boy.

"I'm your slave and you're my master…" Draco cropped him across the back. "…And I need you to give me purpose and meaning," Harry continued, his breath hitching as the blows continued. "I'm your naughty little slut and I'm here to make you happy."

"Yes you are." He issued a few more strikes with the crop, then pulled Harry up by his collar. "Get against the wall."

Harry did, positioning himself so that his ass was slightly extended, as Draco preferred. He felt his master's hands take hold of the dildo that was still moving inside of him and pull it out to the tip before shoving it back in. He yelped as Draco fucked him with it, relentless and brutal. He wanted to come so badly, but he knew it was too soon to ask permission. Eventually, Draco took the thing all the way out, leaving him gaping and desperate.

"Please…"

"Please, what?" He smacked him in the ass with the crop.

"Please—ungh…" Harry moaned as Draco continued to strike him. "Please, fuck me, sir."

"I'm not sure you want it."

"Please, Master, please fuck me, I—_unf_—I need you inside of me… Feel so empty. Need you, Master, please…"

After a few more strikes, Draco tossed the crop aside and used his arms to push Harry roughly against the wall, one arm pressing into his neck. Harry's ass was already prepared, thanks to the dildo, so Draco shoved right in. He pounded hard, enjoying the moans and grunts that he inspired. Harry's cock brushed against the wall, and he sobbed his need for release. With a final grunt, Draco pushed all the way in and held there, pulling Harry toward him by the hips as he came into the tight hole. When he pulled out, he quickly stuffed the dildo back into Harry, holding his seed there as a reminder.

Then he released his grip and watched Harry slump to the floor. He knelt down beside him and smirked at the desperate erection, running his fingers along Harry's inner thighs.

"Get back to work," he said, and he picked up the crop and left, not turning back to see the spent boy he'd left wanting on the bathroom floor.


End file.
